The Future
The Future is a time location when Fuse has nearly conquered the world. Most of the areas around the Future have been swallowed up by Fusion Matter. The few areas that still exist are connected by fragile bridges (except for Pokey Oaks North and South). The Hero is sent here when he/she is accedentally sent further into the future than Dexter intended, courtesy of Dee Dee. At the battle of Tech Square, many heroes are lost due to Fuse's army of Fusion Monsters. Holiday events are mostly held at Peach Creek Commons. Before Fusionfall was comepletely free to play, the Future was the only area that the player could access for free. The remaining heroes that are alive in the Future are *Eduardo *Numbuh Five *Numbuh Two *Samurai Jack *Buttercup *Computress *Eddy *Mandark *Grim (not seen but most likely to be alive because of Resurect Ems) *Dexter (not seen but states he is fine) *Dee Dee (mentioned to be in the house by a Dexbot) *Major Glory (birthday bash) *TOM (birthday bash) *Coco (not seen, most likely to be alive because of the presence of eggs) *Johnny Bravo (birthday bash) *Dracula (halloween event) *Jeff (birthday bash) *Fred Fredburguer (birthday bash) *Ben (birthday bash as Echo Echo & Alien X) *Alan (birthday bash) *Vilgax *Albedo (birthday bash) *Ship (birthday bash) *Megawhatt (birthday bash) *Chowder (birthday bash) *Schnitzel (birthday bash) *Puckerberry Overlord (birthday bash) *Kimchi (appeared as a vehicle) *Knish Krinkle (appeared as a vehicle) *Flapjack (birthday bash) *Candy Wife (birthday bash) *Zak (birthday bash) *Doc (birthday bash) *Drew (birthday bash) *Fisk (birthday bash) *Zon (birthday bash) *Argost (birthday bash) *Chupacabra (birthday bash)ç *Jake (appears in Hero Square as a jump pad) *Rex (In motorcycle form driving through Pokey Oaks North) *Bobo Haha (In Pokey Oaks North) When the Hero arrives in the Future, they will see that the world is in apocolyptic chaos. Most of the earth has been consumed by Fusion Matter, buildings destroyed and fell, and Fusion Monsters running amuck. You will then meet heroes Numbuh Five and Ben Tennyson. After that, you start a brief tutorial with Computress on how to walk, run, jump, and look around. You then jump on a series of ledges to help out Numbuh Five and Ben. Numbuh Five gives you your first weapon, the Lighting Gun rifle and then take out three Fusion Spawns and a Cyberus. You then recieve a message by Numbuh Two, who gives you your first mission. An Oil Ogre is broadcasting the heroes' position to Fuse via transmitter, and you have to retrieve the transmitter by taking out the Oil Ogre. After that, you recieve your first Nano Mission. Dexter is trapped in Fusion Buttercup's lair, and you must rescue him and defeat Fusion Buttercup. The real Buttercup gives you an introduction on Infected Zones. You head to her lair and notices that Dexter still remembers you from the Time Machine incident, and together you fight Fusion Buttercup. In the end, you recieve your first Nano: Buttercup. You exit her lair and land on top of Dexter's house in Tech Square. Numbuh Two is right across from you on a bridge, but a Tech Wing stands in your way. You then use the Stun Power from the Buttercup Nano to safely get across the bridge and into Numbuh Two's SCAMPER. The SCAMPER lands on Dexter's floating ship, and Dexter sends a holographic message, saying that he is fine and stating that you, the Hero, must help out and repair the Time Machine so you can get back to the Past and halt Fuse's invasion. Category:Main Areas Category:Areas